fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity (console)
The Infinity is the first console by SuyoGames, it is a powerful gaming system with many features, all the games can be Downloaded or bought physically. The Console has 34 GB and will be released in Spring 2013. The console will be released in these colors: Blazing Red, Sapphire Blue, Mystic White, and Chaos Black. Features The Infinity is able to have 3 Discs in it at once, it can swap to another game at any time by pressing the Tab Button on the controller, it also has a seperate piece that allows the person to play and check activity at any time. The console also has 3D graphics, it is able to be used if the player presses the 3D switch on the controller. The console always is active, if it is turned off, the player can recieve any activity using the "Twice" accesory. The console has a similar controller to the Wii U Gamepad, though, this controller is a bit different designed and has 2 cameras, one on the front and another on the back. On the bottom back of the controller is a stand that allows the player to play without holding the controller, or even watch videos. With the Infinity GX, a portable system similar to the Infinity, you can play the portable console games on the InfiniPad or Circumfeel or even the Infinity games on the Infinity GX. Controller InfiniPad The InfiniPad bears resemblance to the Wii U Gamepad, it has a stand on the back of the controller, it has a touchscreen that allows multi-touch, and has two cameras on the front and back. The controller has a 3D switch that turns the TV screen 3D and the InfiniPad as well. Furthermore, there is also a tab button that can switch to another game if there is multiple discs in the system. Circumfeel A oval like controller similar to the PlayStation Vita allows easier controls and better feeling when holding the controller, it still has a touchscreen, and the 3D and tab buttons. Twice The Twice is a small accessory that is shaped like a circle that allows the person to do things like check activity or go on the eNet while playing a game, you can also take it on the go and exchange data with other players. Applications Main Apps *''Game Mode'': Where you start your game if a disc (or more) is placed in the console. *'eNet': A powerful Internet Browser that acts very similar to the Wii U's Internet Browser, it allows up to 10 Tabs, and has the Shuffle feature, where you can transfer your browsing data to the Twice accessory. *'Mii Maker': Make your own Mii and put them in your Mii Plaza! *'Phototake': Take your own pictures and even edit them. *'Opuse': Create your own music or even download them from the Internet or transfer them from a SD Card. *'eMart': A shop where you can download games or watch game videos. *'Infinity World': A big community where players from around the world can talk about games or anything else, there are even helpful forums too. *'Streamix': A TV application that allows players to watch T.V and share their thoughts, they are able to watch on two screens (with the Twice accessory) or even play a game and have Streamix on when waiting for a program. Downloadable Apps *'Flipnote Artist': A simlar version to Flipnote Studio that has multiple colored pens and the power to make 3D flipnotes. *'Skype' Games If you'd like one of your games to be for the consoles, feel free to ask in the comments. Category:Fan Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Consoles Category:3D Consoles Category:2013